1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to respirating devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device for regenerating respiratory breathing air.
A regenerating cartridge is known from German Utility Model DE-GM No. 19 57 176 "Respirator". In cycle respirators, one uses for regeneration of the breathing air a carbon dioxide absorption cartridge, which is generally filled with an absorbant on the basis of alkali hydroxide or lime. As carbon dioxide is being absorbed, heat and water are released. Especially, the heat, if not removed sufficiently, becomes unbearable for the user of the respirator in that it increases the temperature of the breathing air. To avoid this, it is known practice to cool the regenerating cartridge.
The known regenerating cartridge of the "Respirator" according to DE-GM No. 15 57 176 contains the carbon dioxide absorbant and downstream thereof the coolant in a common container. The smaller container separated from the latter, intended to receive the coolant, is designed and arranged in such a way that the exhaled air leaving the regenerant must flow over as large as possible a contact area with the coolant. For this purpose, it may be provided with cooling fins. The cooling device after the regeneration section may be arranged below or laterally of the regenerating action. The condensation should occur in the region of the coolant. It is not removed from the respiratory cycle. The chemicals must laboriously be introduced through individual openings and removed.